The Dream Awakens
by Inori-chan
Summary: Sakura has a mysterious dream in which she finds a young woman. She decides not to consult anyone, but what happens when her dream, and the woman, come alive? R&R, please. COMPLETE!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Aw jeez, new author and I already hate doing these things! You guys know the drill. I don't own Cardcaptors or the wonderful animation of Clamp (although sometimes I wish I did). I only own the plot line and my character, Inori. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Note: this is for Carcaptors, therefore all names will be the dubbed version.  
  
Here is a helpful name conversion chart for the main main characters:  
  
Sakura: Sakura  
  
Li:Saoryon (sp?)  
  
Tori: Touya  
  
Julian: Yukito  
  
Madison: Tomoyo  
  
===========================================================  
  
She was running through the forest, her senses attuned to everything around her, leaves falling to the soft ground. She didn't know why she was here, or where she was going. She was just running through the forest at night, going no where in particular, knowing she had to be there.  
  
Her staff shone in the moonlight, it's pink handle twinkling at her every time her hand moved up. All she could pay attention to was the rhythmic fall and lift of her feet pounding on the forest floor.  
  
Finally arriving at what she knew in her heart was her destination; she paused on the brim of a clearing to catch her breath. She looked up and stiffened in shock. In front of her was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen in her short life. In the clearing was a pond, with birds nestled at its edge, their white feathers gleaming in the moonlight. The pond sparkled at her; the stars she loved so much clear in the night sky. But the most breathtaking view lay in the middle of the pond. There, she saw a beautiful young woman, much older than herself, floating atop the pond, her toes dipping slightly in the cool water. The woman's white filmy dress was billowing every which way, wrapping itself around her long, slender legs. She was looking straight at Sakura, her hands outstretched, beckoning her into the water, a smile on her face.  
  
The strange thing was that no wind was blowing, except this young woman's garments were blowing as if there was wind. Sakura barely had time to puzzle over this when the ring of her alarm clock aroused her.  
  
Rubbing at her tired eyes, she sat up in bed and looked dazedly into Kero's small, golden face, a wide grin plastered onto his mouth.  
  
"Wake up, Sakura-chan!" He called.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going" Sakura muttered irritably as she stepped out of bed.  
  
While pulling on her school uniform, Sakura puzzled over her strange dream, vowing to herself not to tell Kero until she had it all figured out. She wouldn't even tell Li, whom she trusted dearly.  
  
Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Sakura shook her head and decided not to let the dream bug her today. Enthusiastically stepping into the kitchen with her usual flair, Sakura sat down for her morning breakfast.  
  
"Morning Tori!" she called to her older brother, who was eating his breakfast silently across the kitchen table.  
  
"Morning" Tori replied with his usual monotone, uninterested voice.  
  
Sakura wolfed down her breakfast, looking at her watch and realizing she was late again. Strapping on her roller blades and pulling on her safety gear, Sakura whizzed out the doorway, catching up to Tori, who was on his bike. They met up with Julian on the way, and soon Sakura had to leave to go to another day in her Grade 5 class at Reedington Elementary.  
  
Throughout the day, Sakura couldn't get the young woman out of her thoughts. She kept tuning out her teachers and thinking about the way she looked, floating on the pond, dress billowing out, her arms outstretched. She wondered if it was some kind of test, or premonition, as her dreams often held such things.  
  
Rollerblading home from cheerleading practice later that day, Sakura looked up into the cherry blossom trees and was awed once again. No matter how many times Sakura had seen these trees rollerblading past she was always fascinated by them. The tree's pretty pink, fragrant petals were even in her dreams sometimes.  
  
That night, Sakura and Li were running through the forest, on the trail of a magical sense they had both felt earlier. They both agreed that it was the same force they had felt when those weird things happened.  
  
Sakura was experiencing deja vu. She was running in the same direction, on the same path that she was in her dream this morning. Eventually, Li and Sakura reached the clearing with the pond that she had seen in her dreams as well. She wondered if she was going to see the mysterious young woman again.  
  
"Hey, Li" Sakura asked her companion.  
  
"Ya" he replied.  
  
"Do you have this feeling that you've been here before, seen this place or something like that?" she asked again  
  
Giving her a questioning look, Li answered  
  
"Uhh, no, why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering. Maybe because I do. I feel like something important is going to happen here. I even had a dream about this place last night."  
  
Sakura blushed, knowing she had broken her previous vow to herself not to tell anyone about her dream. Li looked thoughtfully out into the clearing, pondering her answer, when two white birds flew down to rest at the water's edge.  
  
Sakura gasped. Those two birds are the same as the ones in my dream! They are even in the same place!  
  
She didn't even have time to think, because at that moment a brilliant white light exploded, hovering 5 feet over the pond. Sakura and Li both held up their arms to shield against the light, each other's curiosity peaking with interest. When the light had faded, and they brought down their arms, they both stood there open-mouthed. For there, floating on top of the pond, was the same young-woman in Sakura's dreams, her hands outstretched, a smile crossing her tender lips.  
  
Ooo, why is she here? Why did Sakura dream of her? More to come in the second chapter!  
  
Oh, yes, I do realize Inori is the same thing as my pen name, Inori-chan. Would you look at that! 


	2. Inori's Reason

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Cardcaptors, don't sue me, please!  
  
Inori-chan's words: this is mainly from Li's point of view, R&R and tell me if you want me to continue on the story. I can actually include some action, maybe!  
  
More to come!  
  
Li stepped back, a tender blush sweeping across his face. The woman he saw, floating above the pond, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone any time soon, and luckily for him Sakura was in such a trance that she didn't notice anything.  
  
He watched as Sakura took a tentative step forward, bringing her closer to the shore. She was in such a trance that she didn't even notice as her feet stepped into the water, subconsciously answering the woman's call. Sakura stepped farther and farther into the pond, edging closer to the woman. When she was only a few steps away, Li saw Sakura begin to cry, sparkling tears caressing her cheek. She quickly closed the gap between her and the woman and lurched forward, jumping into her open arms. The woman took Sakura in her arms, bringing Sakura up to meet her floating figure, whispering condolences in her ear.  
  
"I am here for you now, Sakura-chan," Li heard the woman say,  
  
"I am Inori. I am here to protect you." She continued, glancing up at Li, who was still standing at the shore, giving a small smile and a wink.  
  
Li quickly turned away, the blush returning to warm his cheeks. He pretended to be more interested in the bushes than the occurrences only feet away, until his cheeks turned back to their normal colour.  
  
When he turned back, Sakura was knee-deep in the water, tears still falling, out of her trance. The woman was not there, however. She must have gone after showing herself to Sakura, he thought to himself. To his surprise, she appeared right beside Li, who jumped when she appeared. Calming himself, he did not look at the woman, but instead paid attention to Sakura, who had now turned to face him. Listening to what the woman said, Li showed no emotion.  
  
"Hello, Li. It is nice to finally meet you." Inori paused, waiting for a reaction, but when she did not get one, she continued on, "You may know me from your teachings, but I highly doubt your guardian, Way said anything about me to you. I am Inori, the Angel of Protection. I possess the powers of Fire and Healing and was created by Clow Reid's magic. He brought me to life when he was told you two may need some help and guidance along the way." She gave a smile, and continued on.  
  
"Sakura thought she had recognized this place because I had given her a dream in which she was running to find me. I think she was expecting me, though she wasn't too sure what her dream meant. She is happy to finally see me and I am happy to see you both. I will help you, but remember that this is your own destiny and you must be the ones who experience it, without me telling you everything. True, you do have other help, but I will only appear when you desperately need me, or when Sakura calls me. I am her Guardian Spirit and I shall remain forever at her beckon and call. You see, our destinies were intertwined long ago and only now are they being followed through." She stopped her introduction to listen to the question forming Li's lips.  
  
"We-y-y knows about you?"  
  
A mischevious grin crept up her face, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, that is right. But I will explain later." Stopping her answer abruptly, she turned towards Sakura and called,  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan, you realize you can come out of the water now," with as much admiration in her voice has a mother would have. She smiled again and gave a slight chuckle.  
  
Sakura wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and ran out of the pond, towards Li and her guardian spirit. She noticed Li had a rather flabbergasted look plastered on his face and guessed that Inori had given him the same introduction as she had given her.  
  
Together, the three of them made there way out of the forest, the magic pull no longer there. Li and Sakura parted at the end of the forest and Inori and Sakura walked home.  
  
That night Sakura slept soundly with a smile on her face, glad to have a female influence finally in her life. She missed her mother dearly, and Inori reminded her so much of her mother it was scary.  
  
The next year passed quickly for Sakura, Li and Inori. They had the same magical occurrences happening almost every other day and they all managed to get through. Inori did as she said and only helped Sakura and Li when necessary. By this time a slight attraction, more than friendship, had taken place between Li and Sakura, but neither of them knew exactly how to deal with it yet.  
  
One night, Sakura and Li found themselves back in the forest, in the same clearing where they had met Inori. The moon was full and the sky was clear. In fact, the view reminded Sakura of her dream, which she had never forgotten. They were standing in front of the pond, looking at the two white birds that always seemed to be on the sidelines of the shore. Inori appeared, floating above the pond, her dress billowing in the fake wind, silver tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
The two gasped, for Inori's form had changed. Sprouting magestically from her pale back was a wonderful pair of wings of the purest white, folded behind her back. This time both Sakura and Li fell under a trance, and unconsciously their hands met and clung. She floated there, telling each a different story telepathically. As she spoke, Sakura and Li drew closer to each other, until they embraced and both had tears flowing down their cheeks.  
  
I'm sorry, she told Sakura, urgent matters call me away from your side. My Sakura-chan, please understand. An evil force has come that I must battle. Good luck and remember, I will always be there for you when you call. Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan.  
  
Inori floated closer and put her right hand over her lips. She blew them both a kiss, red fire flies coming from her hand and floating around their heads. Inori drew back to the middle of the pond, closed her eyes and threw out her arms. She flung her head back and faced it to the skies, tears still flowing. After a few moments, a cylinder of light descended from the skies and enveloped her in its horrible beauty. When it retreated, it took Inori with it.  
  
Li and Sakura stood there in each other's embrace, each silently saying good-bye to the friend they had just lost, but not for good.  
  
Was it reality?  
  
Or was it just a dream?  
  
You tell me.  
  
Inori-chan's words: OK, so Wey is Li's cousin and lives with Li in their apartment. Sorry, but I don't know his japanese equivalent name or any other name given to him. Wey is kinda butlery and has got grey hair.  
  
Oyasuminasai is japanese for "good-night". I was going to have her say "good-bye" in japanese, which would be sayonara, but I thought oyasuminasai sounds more elegant, and she's not going for good, anyways! I left it open for continuation if I get enough responses! 


End file.
